The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of telematics sensors and other location-aware devices in motor vehicles as a way of determining driver behavior and, from this, driver risk for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing vehicle insurance. The devices can capture very high frequency information on location, speed, vehicle handling, vehicle characteristics, and other factors, which can be used in setting vehicle insurance rates. This rich high frequency data can be used to understand the intricacy or complexity of the specific path a vehicle takes from one destination to another. More complex or intricate routes are subject to a larger proportion of directional changes, accelerations, decelerations, braking, and other driving events that are inherently more risky than driving at a single speed along a straight road. Thus, more complex trips have a higher potential for accidents than less complex trips and should be an important component of evaluating driver risk.